Living in De Nile
"Living in De Nile" is the second segment from the 68th episode of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. Synopsis Timon and Pumbaa visit Ancient Egypt, with Pumbaa bringing his Handy Travel Guide Book to have their entire trip all planned out. While Pumbaa is excited to visit the different places Egypt has such as the ruins, casmas, and ancient civilizations, Timon states that he only came for the Scarab Beetles. Pumbaa, however, wants to frolic in the sand, but Timon tells him that they can do so after eating the beetle. Later, Timon and Pumbaa, dressed in Egyptian clothes, search for scarab beetles. While they do so, Pumbaa finds something important in his guide book which Timon should know, but the meerkat ignores his friend's words and finds the beetle, which he catches and eats. Pumbaa tells the meerkat that eating a Scarab Beetle is illegal and they can be thrown in the pyramid for all eternity. A man named Tutan Pharaoh appears and throws Timon and Pumbaa in the pyramid. A few minutes later, Pumbaa finds a way for him and Timon to escape the chamber Pharaoh threw them into, which is hitting a lever with his guide book. Timon and Pumbaa, dressed as archeologist, come across a chamber. Pumbaa reads his guide book, which says that the chamber is cursed with mummies. Timon, however, doesn't believe the guide book and accidentally opens the chamber. When Timon and Pumbaa enter, they run into a group of mummies who attempt to curse them. When Timon and Pumbaa get to a dead end, Pumbaa opens a window with the bright light and fresh air causing the mummies to go away. After getting out of the pyramid, Timon and Pumbaa find themselves in Tutan Pharaoh's throne room. Pharaoh finds the duo and chases them. Timon accidentally causes a column to fall and destroy the temple. Timon, Pumbaa, and Tutan Pharaoh are now at the top of a Sphinx, with an enraged Pharaoh continuing to chase them. While Timon and Pumbaa are mountain climbing down the Sphinx, they slip and fall, but land on a camel, who runs off, causing Timon and Pumbaa to eventually escape Tutan Pharaoh. Later, it gets really hot, and Timon finds an oasis. Pumbaa says that the oasis is not mentioned in his guide book and therefore, it might be a trap. But Timon ignores Pumbaa's advice and goes to the oasis. But then, they get caught by Tutan Pharaoh, who sends throws them back into the pyramid and sets up some obstacles that would prevent them from escaping. While in the pyramid, Timon tries to come up with an idea on how to escape. But angry Pumbaa gets annoyed on how Timon never listens to his idea and he already has a plan on how to get out of the pyramid, which is to take an elevator to a secret escape patch. Timon goes along with Pumbaa's idea. When Timon and Pumbaa get to the secret escape patch with the elevator, they realize that they are to high. Pumbaa then reveals that he brought a sled to Egypt, which they use to slide down. Pumbaa suggests that Timon could have his advice on what to bring for their next vacation and the meerkat agrees. Category:Television episodes Category:Timon & Pumbaa episodes